


Dealer

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [100]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki pissed off the wrong person.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Requests [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Dealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



Tommy didn’t want Nikki to come over, which was already weird to Nikki. And then he didn’t answer his phone calls. So Nikki worry went into a full blown panic. He dropped what he was doing and headed over to Tommy’s place. He banged on the door, but Tommy didn’t answer. The door was locked, which honestly, Tommy didn’t do very often. Nikki pulled out his key to Tommy’s apartment and unlocked the door.

“Tommy?” Nikki called out as he walked in. He heard a noise coming from Tommy’s room. Nikki’s heart was pounding as he made his way to it, slowly pushing the door open. Tommy was sitting in the middle of his bed, knees pulled to his chest and...was he crying?

“Tommy?” Nikki asked softly. Tommy quickly looked up at him and Nikki’s heart stopped. Tommy’s face had various nasty bruises and scrapes on it, as did his knuckles and who knows where else.

“Nik…” Tommy whispered, eyes as wide as they could go due to the injuries.

“Are you hurt?” Nikki asked, taking a step forward to the drummer.

“...No…” Tommy looked down.

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?”

Tommy didn’t answer, just trying to hide his face more. Nikki sat on the bed by him and tilted Tommy’s face up to look at him, seeing the tear tracks over the bruising. Tommy looked miserable and Nikki’s heart was breaking.

“What happened?” Nikki asked. “Did you get into a fight?”

“Not on purpose,” Tommy whispered.

“I need more details,” Nikki told him, mentally plotting out how to attack whoever hurt his Tommy.

“T-this guy,” Tommy whispered. “He...he said he knew you. Said he wanted to send you a message for not paying him.” Nikki’s heart stopped. No, it couldn’t be. “H-he said his name was Josh or something like that.”

“Shit,” Nikki closed his eyes. Josh was a dealer that he went to occasionally when his normal one was out of town. Nikki might have shorted him a few dollars here or there, but he was a shitty dealer with shitty product. Nikki never thought in a million years he would come after Tommy.

“So, I guess I’m your message,” Tommy shrugged. No wonder he hadn’t wanted Nikki to come over. If the roles had been reversed, Nikki wouldn’t want to see Tommy either. Nikki carefully took inventory of the injuries.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Nikki whispered. “This is all my fault.”

“Who was he?” Tommy asked. “Because that’s not where we get our coke from.”

“He, I…” Nikki sighed. “I’ve been using him for coke and heroin when the normal guy is out. I’ve shorted him a few times because he’s an asshole. I just...if I would’ve known he would do this, I would’ve never done that. You have to believe me.” Tommy just nodded. “Let’s go get you cleaned up. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

“Okay…” Tommy whispered. It broke Nikki’s heart, but also put fire in his veins.

That man was going to pay for what he did to his Tommy.


End file.
